A conventional method of packaging ophthalmic lenses, such as contact lenses, is in so-called blister packages. Such packages include a recess designed to hold an individual lens, usually in a saline solution in the case of soft hydrogel lenses. The blister packages are then enclosed and sealed with lidstock, the lidstock conventionally being a metallic laminate. In an automated process for packaging contact lenses, it sometimes occurs that a recess will be incorrectly filled, usually by two lenses or none, rather than the intended single lens. Each incorrectly filled package escaping detection can represent wasted capacity, material or labor, or lost customer goodwill.